Caught in the act!
by NancyMay
Summary: In which Jean and Lucien here good news and get caught by Charlie. No smut!


This story is set after S4 ends, and in many ways follows on from 'All well here'.

The phone rang, breaking one of Lucien and Jean's private moments. Curled up together on the sofa (Charlie was at work and there were no patients) kissing and cuddling, lost in each other's arms. Lucien sighed as they drew apart and went to answer the dratted thing!

'Blake!' he barked down the receiver, then his expression changed. 'I'm sorry, I was distracted. Really, that's quicker than I expected.' A smile spread across his face 'Thank you.' He put down the receiver, as Jean, who had been watching him and noticed the change in his voice, went over to join him.

He picked her up and swung her round, grinning.

'Lucien, for goodness sake, put me down!' Jean laughed. Lucien gently placed her back on her two feet, shoeless from their time on the couch, she had to look up into his face more than usual.

'The divorce is final! That was the lawyer!.'

'So you mean...' she gasped. In answer, Lucien pulled her into the most passionate kiss yet.

'Now I can make an honest woman of you.' he smiled.

'You haven't made a dishonest woman of me,' she breathed; adding the 'yet' in her mind.

Lucien raised an eyebrow, making a cheeky mental note to remedy that, if she'd let him, and pulled her back to him, resuming the long, deep kiss; and that was how Charlie found them. They hadn't heard him come in they were so deep in their own private world, there in the kitchen. Charlie smiled, decided against a polite cough and tiptoed up to his room to change out of his uniform and give them a little privacy.

In his room, Charlie sat on his bed, trying to read but distracted by the scene in the kitchen, and the one previously in the studio. He knew he should give them a few minutes, he was sure Jean would be horribly embarrassed if she knew he had seen them like that. They both tried not to show their love in front of him. He surmised form the scene he had just witnessed that Lucien's divorce had come through and they were now free to marry.

After a while he decided to venture down to the kitchen, he was gasping for a cup of tea, and surely Lucien and Jean had come up for air by now!

Downstairs, Jean and Lucien had moved back to the couch, and, between kisses and cuddles, begun to talk about how they would to move forward, who they would tell and whether or not they should just slip away to Melbourne, get married and then come clean. They heard a door close upstairs and footsteps.

'Charlie,' whispered jean. She drew away hurriedly from Lucien, smoothing her skirt and checking her blouse was properly buttoned up. Lucien did up his top button and adjusted his tie, and gave her that little boy lost look, he deployed when he wanted something. Jean shot him that 'Not now , Lucien' look he nearly always got in reply. They felt like teenagers caught by the parents. Jean moved into the kitchen, patting her curls, which had become, shall we say, a little more tousled than usual. She called up the stairs, 'Charlie, is that you? I'm just making some tea, would you like a cup?'

'That'd be lovely , Jean, thank you.' Charlie appeared in the kitchen, and as he was out of uniform, Jean had the feeling he had seen more than she would have liked. She busied herself with the tea things.

'Good day, Charlie?' she asked.

'Quiet, nice change, thanks.'

Jean had her back to him as she tried to regain her composure. Charlie tried not to stare at the part of her blouse that was no longer tucked neatly into the back of her skirt, Jean would be horrified!

Lucien wandered, casually, into the kitchen as if nothing had happened. He strolled up to Jean and carefully tucked her blouse into the waistband of her skirt. She gasped and blushed the brightest shade of scarlet Charlie had ever seen!

Lucien looked down and Jean's embarrassed face he gently tilted her head up and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

'Lucien,' she whispered, 'what will Charlie think?'

'Charlie thinks he needs to make more noise when he comes in!' Charlie smiled as he went over to then, 'Don't worry, what happens here, stays here. I won't tell a soul.'

Lucien confirmed what Charlie had thought, that the divorce was through and he and Jean would be getting married. They just had to work out where and when.

Charlie shook the Doctor's hand and congratulated him, then he kissed Jean on the cheek.

As she stood between the two men, her embarrassment faded and she realised just how lucky she was.


End file.
